Once In A Lifetime
by ChocolateFlame
Summary: Lavenders 5. Schuljahr. Ihre große Liebe starb letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnir. Nun ist Lavenders Welt ein Trümmerhaufen. LavCed!
1. Innocent

**Autor:** _ChocolateFlame_  
**Raiting:** _Vorerst p-12_  
**Kapitelanzahl:** _noch nicht bekannt_  
**Genre:** _Drama, Romanze_  
**Disclaimer: **_Alles J.K.R.'s. Mir gehör nichts. Lediglich die Idee das zu schreiben, was ich geschrieben hab stammt von mir._  
**Inhalt:** _Lavenders 5. Schuljahr. Ihre große Liebe starb letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnir. Nun ist Lavenders Welt ein Trümmerhaufen._  
**Bemerkungen:** _Handlungen aus J.K.R.'s 'dOdP' werden nur teilweise übenommen. In dieser Story geht es so gut wie gar nicht um Harry, Ron und Hermine. Wer also bevorzug was von denen liest ist hier fehl am Platz. Kapitel 2 &' 3 sind bereits beendet. Auf Folgende muss allerdings wohl noch etwas gewartet werden. Viel Spaß!_

**Once in a Lifetime**

Chapter one – Innocent

Endlich war es wieder soweit. Es ging wieder nach Hogwarts. Ich saß im Zug und war eigentlich hundemüde, aber ich freute mich so sehr, dass ich nicht mal daran denken konnte zu schlafen. Es war mein fünftes Jahr an der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

„Na Lavender, mal wieder in Gedanken", sprach mich jemand von der Seite an.

„Hm..? Was?" Verwirrt wandte ich den Kopf und sah in Parvatis strahlendes Gesicht. Ich sprang von meinem Sitz auf und umarmte sie. „Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst dieses Jahr gar nicht, weil ich dich nicht am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte. Wie geht es dir? Wie waren deine restlichen Ferientage? Also die in denen ich nicht bei dir war und du nicht bei mir."

„Jaah, ich war auch echt spät dran. Hatte verschlafen und suche dich hier im Zug jetzt schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde.", sagte sie mit einem schuldbewussten grinsen. „Und: Mir geht's einfach nur super, jetzt, da ich meine beste Freundin gefunden habe und de Ferientage ohne dich waren einfach nur zum Sterben langweilig.", redete sie weiter, während sie sich aus meine Umarmung befreite. „Bei dir auch alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles super. Bin nur schrecklich müde, aber ich freu mich einfach riesig auf Hogwarts.", antwortete ich und half Parvati den Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu hieven.

„Ja, ich freu mich auch. Aber wenn ich ans letzte Jahr denke." Parvati guckte mich leicht betrübt an und auch meine Stimmung sank abrupt. Letztes Jahr hatte ein Wettkampf mit zwei anderen Schulen in Hogwarts stattgefunden. Das Trimagische Turnier. Ein großes Ereignis, dass so wunderschön begonnen und so schrecklich geendet hatte. Zwar hatte unsere Schule gewonnen, jedoch war einer unserer Champions gestorben. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Cedric war gestorben. Mein Cedric. Ich war verliebt in ihn. Schrecklich verliebt. Und irgendwann im letzten Jahr hatte ich mich endlich getraut es ihm zu sagen und wir waren zusammen. Und jetzt war er tot. Meine erste große Liebe, mein erster richtiger Freund war gestorben. Getötet von Voldemort. Heiße Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen. Ich hörte einen dumpfen Schrei und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass er von mir stammte.

„Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Lavender. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen, jetzt, wo es dir endlich wieder besser geht." Parvati stürzte zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich merkte kaum, dass die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und mehrer Schüler den Kopf herein streckten.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron, während er eintrat.

„Ich.. Sie.. Cedric.", stammelte Parvati, aber es genügte und alle hatten verstanden, warum ich so fürchterlich geschrien hatte. Warum ich weinte. Ich riss mich aus Parvatis Armen und stürzte zu den Toiletten, vorbei an dutzenden von Schülern aus sämtlichen Häusern. Mir war schrecklich Schlecht geworden. Ich rannte durch die Abteile und hoffte es noch bis zum nächsten Klo zuschaffen. Ich sah schon die Tür vor mir und stürzte nur wenige Augenblicke später hindurch, lief zur nächsten Kloschüssel und übergab mich.

Keuchend wankte ich aus der Kabine und schlurfte zu den Waschbecken. Ich spülte mir gründlich den Mund aus und spritzte mir das kühlende Nass ins Gesicht. Dann sah ich in den Spiegel. Ich sah schrecklich aus. Mein Gesicht war rot und verheult. Meine Augen aufgequollen. Bei diesem Anblick hätte ich mich am liebsten ein weiteres Mal übergeben, aber ich ließ es. Noch einmal drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und wischte mir mit dem Wasser durch das Gesicht. Dann öffnete ich die Tür der Toiletten und Schritt wieder auf den Gang. Ich hoffte, dass sich niemand mehr in Parvatis und meinem Abteil befand, außer Parvati natürlich. Aber ich wollte mir jetzt von niemandem irgendein Beileidsgequatsche anhören. Auf dem Waggongang kam es mir vor, also ob mich absolut jeder merkwürdig ansah. Wie gerne wäre ich im Erdboden versunken, aber ich ging tapfer weiter und öffnete erleichtert meine Abteiltür. Im Abteil allerdings war reger Betrieb. Ich blickte einmal in die Runde und sah in die Gesichter von Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Parvati. Ich gab ein leises Seufzen von mir.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lavender?", fragte Hermine.

„In Ordnung? Wie sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein? Cedric ist tot und du fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist? In Ordnung ist wohl die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Mir geht es schrecklich. Hundsmiserabel. Jeden Tag laufe ich mindestens dreimal zu den Toiletten, um mich zu übergeben. Bei mir ist gerade im Moment nichts in Ordnung.", schrie ich sie an. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später, in denen ich realisierte, was ich ihr gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, tat es mir auch schon wieder leid. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür. Wieder brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich weinte stumm, gab nicht einen Ton von mir, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. „Entschuldige", brachte ich schließlich an Hermine gewandt heraus. Dann ließ ich mich auf einen Sitz am Fenster nieder und starrte hinaus. Ich starrte auf die Landschaft und weinte.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir sie ein wenig in Ruhe lassen.", hörte ich Parvati flüstern und vernahm wenig Später das klicken der sich schließenden Abteiltür. Ich drehte mich nicht um, ich wusste, dass ich nun alleine war. Ich weinte einfach weiter und sah aus dem Fenster, ohne auch nur etwas von der Landschaft wahrzunehmen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich sie nur für fünf Minuten geschlossen, aber es hatte den Anschein als hätte ich mehrere Stunden geschlafen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Parvati mich und tätschelte die mir die Schulter.

„Wieder besser.", antwortete ich und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Muss ich mich schon umziehen?"

„Ja, wir sind in etwa zwanzig Minuten in Hogsmeade. Hier, dein Umhang." Parvati wedelte mit dem schwarzen Stoff vor meiner Nase herum. Ich streckte meine Hand danach aus und zog mich um.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte ich, während ich meine Jeans auszog und in meinen Rock schlüpfte.

„Hm… Ich weiß nicht genau. Als ich wiedergekommen bin warst du schon am Schlafen. Es waren etwa drei Stunden würde ich schätzen.", sagte Parvati Schulterzuckend.

„So lange? Mir kam es vor wie drei Minuten." Ich seufzte, faltete meine Kleidung zusammen und steckte sie in den Koffer.

Wenige Minuten später hielt der Zug. Parvati und ich stiegen aus und wankten in Richtung der Kutschen. Wir teilten uns eine mit Dean und Seamus. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte ich das Gefühl von ihnen beobachtet zu werden, als ob sie fürchteten, ich könnte jederzeit wieder anfangen zu schreien. Aber um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich es ihnen nicht mal verübeln, es war ja so. Dieser Schrei im Zug war völlig unkontrolliert. Es konnte wieder passieren, aber im Moment fühlte es sich nicht so an. Ich fragte die zwei also, was sie denn so in den Ferien gemacht hatten, womit ich sie auch ziemlich schnell auf ein Thema brachte, dass sie meine Sorgen vergessen ließ. Seamus erzählte von seinem Ski-Urlaub in St. Moritz, ein Ort, in dem bevorzugt reiche Muggel Ferien machten.

„Du machst in den Sommerferien Ski-Urlaub?", fragte Parvati ungläubig. „Das geht?"

„Ja, es gibt dort so etwas wie die Winkelgasse. Also einen Ort, der nur für Zauberer und Hexen zugängig ist. Ein Ort, an dem man das ganze Jahr Skifahren kann, aber im Muggel - St. Moritz liegt, auch das ganze Jahr Schnee, nur ist der im Sommer natürlich nicht so hoch, wie der im Zauberer – St. Moritz.", erklärte Seamus. Auch Dean erzählte noch von seinen Ferien, doch ich hörte kaum zu und schnappte nur hier und da ein paar Worte auf.

Ich war wirklich froh, als wir endlich aus der Kutsche stiegen und die Große Halle betraten. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und mittlerweile wirklich schrecklichen Hunger. Jetzt nur noch die Auswahl der neuen Schüler und dann endlich etwas zu Essen. Ich ging neben Parvati her und gemeinsam setzten wir uns an unseren Haustisch. Neben mir nahm Fred Weasley seinen Platz an. Ungeduldig wartete ich bis sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten. Mein Magen knurrte, als ob er die Dringlichkeit, dass sich nun alles setzten mussten noch unterstreichen wollte. Auch Fred bemerkte das Knurren.

„Hungrig, Lavender?", sprach er das Offensichtliche an und grinste frech.

„Allerdings. Du etwa nicht? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Dumbledore kein Freund von langen Reden ist und wir nur die Schülerverteilung über uns ergehen lassen müssen", antwortete ich und grinste zurück.

„Doch, doch, hast schon Recht. Ich brauch jetzt auch was zu Futtern.", stimmte er nickend zu. Dann stand er auf, stellte sich auf die Bank und erhob seine Stimme. „Alle mal hinsetzten und Ruhe bitte! Lavender hier neben mir verhungert gleich. Und ich übrigens auch. Also leise jetzt, damit wir möglichst bald zum Essen kommen." Die versammelte Schülerschaft, bis auf die Slytherins fing an zu lachen und wenig später war wirklich Ruhe. Ich blickte Fred lachend an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

Nach der Schülereinteilung war es endlich soweit. Die Tische deckten sich nach Dumbledores üblichen „Haut rein!", mit allen nur erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten. Ich lud mir den Teller zum bersten voll. Ein bisschen Kartoffelpüree, ein bisschen Hünchen, ein bisschen hiervon, ein bisschen davon… Diesen Vorgang wiederholte ich etwa dreimal und zum Abschluss gab es dann natürlich noch etwas von meinem heißgeliebten Schokopudding.

„Du haust aber ganz schön rein, Lavender. Man könnte meinen du hast schon seit Monaten nichts mehr gegessen.", sagte Fred und gluckste. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Irgendwie stimmte es ja, ich hatte wirklich schon lange nicht mehr richtig gegessen. Ich konnte einfach nicht, aber wenn man dann vor einem Tisch mit solch leckerem Zeug wie diesem hier sitzt, dann muss man einfach essen, egal wie schlecht es einem geht.

Als dann auch ich endlich genug gegessen hatte, kamen noch die üblichen Ankündigungen von Dumbledore [„Der Verbotene Wald ist verboten, bla, bla, bla…'], doch dann passierte etwas nie Dagewesenes. Er stellte gerade die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Umbridge, vor, als diese in pink gekleidete Kröte ihm ins Wort viel und uns in voller länge erklärte, dass sie im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sei und das Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht zurück gekehrt sei. Ich wurde kreidebleich. Diese mistige Mistkuh behauptete doch tatsächlich, dass Voldemort Cedric letztes Jahr nicht umgebracht hatte. Wütend ballte ich die Fäuste. Parvati bemerkte diese Geste und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich ließ ein Schnauben vernehmen und schaltete dann ab. Mehr von dem Gelaber der Kröte wollte und konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht anhören. Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollte. Ich hoffte nur Voldemort würde nachts in ihrem Zimmer stehen und sie umbringen. So wie es auch bei Cedric gewesen war. Eiskalt, grausam und einfach so.

[X.X.X]

Ich war froh, als Umbridge endlich mit ihrer Rede geendet hatte und wir von Dumbledore in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume entlassen wurden. Ich hätte es keine zehn Minuten mehr ausgehalten ohne loszuschreien.

„Was denkt diese doofe Kröte eigentlich?", zischte ich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

„Das frag ich mich auch. Glaub die wirklich was die da erzählt?", antwortete mir Harry, der neben mir herging. „Ich war dabei. Ich weiß, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Ich hab gesehen wie er…" Harry brach ab. Ich wusste genau, was er sagen wollte. ‚Ich hab gesehen wie er Cedric töten ließ.' Ich schluckte.

„Tut mir leid, Lavender. Ich wollte nicht...", sagte er in einem entschuldigenden Flüsterton.

„Ist… ist schon in Ordnung." Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor. Ich senkte meinen Blick und schwieg. Auch Harry neben mir gab keinen Laut mehr von sich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich schnell in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich hatte keine Lust auf weitere Unterhaltungen. Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett, auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass ich kein Auge zubekommen würde. Ich ging ins Bad und putze mir die Zähne, danach zog ich mich um und stieg dann in mein Bett. Ich zog die Vorhänge zu und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. Ich schloss die Augen, öffnete sie nach wenigen Minuten jedoch wieder. Es war wieder genauso wie am Anfang, so bald ich die Augen schloss sah ich Cedric vor mir. Er lächelte. Eigentlich etwas Schönes, aber wenn ich daran dachte, dass er nun nie wieder lächeln würde, fing ich unwiderruflich an zu weinen. Auch diesmal war es so. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich schob die Vorhänge beiseite und rannte zum Klo. Ich übergab mich, ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag.

„Lavender?" Das war Parvatis Stimme. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Sie stand im Türrahmen gelehnt. Ich ging auf sie zu und sie schloss mich in eine Umarmung. Vorsichtig zog sie mich in die Richtung meines Bettes und setzte sich zu mir. Ich klammerte mich an ihr fest, heulte auf ihren Pulli und Parvati blieb sitzen. Blieb sitzen und streichelte mir über den Rücken, bis ich schließlich einschlief.

Ich wachte auf und fühlte mich wie tot. Ich hoffte, dass ich es auch war, aber als ich Hermines Stimme hörte war mir klar, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung leider falsch lag.

„Hey… Lavender? Du musst aufstehen. Oder sollen Parvati und ich dir das Frühstück herbringen?", fragte sie mich und ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir.

„Nein, nein. Keine Umstände. Ich komme schon." Ich erhob mich aus dem Bett und verschwand ins Bett. Sprang schnell unter die Dusche und ließ meine Haare dann mit einem Zauber trocknen. Noch schnell Zähne putzen und Anziehen, fertig. Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Immerhin sah ich nicht mehr aus wie tot, auch wenn ich mich noch nicht wirklich lebendig fühlte. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat aus dem Bad.

„So, wir können.", sagte ich und hakte mich bei Parvati und Hermine ein. Normalerweise hätte ich das bei Hermine nicht gemacht, aber ich hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie im Zug so angepflaumt hatte. Wir gingen durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und kamen dann nach endlosem Treppen absteigen endlich in der Großen Halle an. Wieso musste Hogwarts eigentlich so viele Treppen besitzen?

Hermine steuerte einen Platzt bei Ron und Harry an und Parvati und ich folgten ihr und ließen uns gegenüber von den dreien nieder. Wie saßen noch keine fünf Minuten am Gryffindortisch, als Ron und Hermine auch schon einen herzhaften Streit über Elfen führten. Ich beobachtet, wie Harry sich genervt abwandte und im Tagespropheten blätterte. Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los, Lavender?", raunte Parvati mir zu.

„Hm... weiß auch nicht. Mir war gerade so nach grinsen." Um dies zu Unterstreichen schlich sich gleich ein weiteres Grinsen in mein Gesicht. Parvati stimmte mit ein und wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig über den neusten Make-up-Artikel aus der Hexenwoche.

Ein wenig missmutig brachen wir dann zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde auf. Zaubertränke. Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, so früh am Morgen schon Snape sehen zu müssen. Sein fettiges Haar brachte mich fast jedes Mal dazu vor Ekel Würgegeräusche von mir zu geben. Als wenn Parvati meine Gedanken gelesen hatte, verzog auch sie die Mundwinkel nach untern.

Wir standen nicht lange vor der Tür zum Unterrichtszimmer und Snape ließ leider auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Er fragte ein paar Sachen aus dem alten Schuljahr ab und ich war wirklich froh, dass er mich nicht drannahm. Dann brummte er etwas von einem Trunk des Friedens, den wir brauen sollten und ließ dann mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Zutaten and er Tafel erscheinen. Ich machte mich auf zum Vorratsschrank um ein bisschen Mondscheinpulver, ein paar Tropfen Nieswurzsirup und an die tausend Wurzeln zu holen. Seufzend begab ich mich wieder auf meinen platz und hackte ein paar der Wurzeln.

Als ich am Ende der Stunde mit meinem Trank fertig war, war ich zufriedener als je zuvor mit einem Trank, den ich gebraut hatte. Ich gab eine kleine Menge in ein Glas und brachte es nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. Skeptisch sah Snape mich an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Völlig zufrieden mit mir packte ich meine Bücher zusammen und verschwand gemeinsam mit Parvati aus dem dunkeln Kerkerzimmer.

„Hm… und jetzt die olle Umbridge…", grummelte Harry links neben mir. Ich und Parvati seufzten und gingen dann gemeinsam mit den andern zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste.

[X.X.X]

„Was für ne doofe Supfkuh!", zischte ich Parvati zu, als wir aus dem Klassenzimmer stapften. „Wie kann sie es wagen so zu tun als… als ob Cedric aus heiterem Himmel gestorben wäre. Als ob er einfach tot umgefallen wäre." Ich war den Tränen nahe. Ich war so wütend auf Umbridge. Wie konnte sie behaupten, der dunkle Lord wäre nicht zurück gekehrt? Harry hatte ihn doch gesehen. Aber auch meine Eltern glaubten ihm nicht. Hatten versucht mir einzureden, dass er irgendwelche Hirngespinste hatte, da er mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Aber ich kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so war. Ich glaubte ihm.

„Ganz ruhig Lavender…!", hauchte Parvati mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. Sie wusste, dass ich Mühe hatte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich… ich muss kurz ins Bad.", sagte ich und lief zum Klo der maulenden Myrte. Ich beugte mich über eine Kloschüssel und übergab mich. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, was mich ein wenig aufheiterte. Die Schule und meine Freunde lenkten mich ab, so dass ich nicht sooft über Cedrics Tod nachdenken musste. Ich spülte mir den Mund mit kaltem Wasser aus.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Myrte. Die hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Sollte sie doch ins Vertrauensschülerbad verschwinden, wo sie so gerne die Jungs beobachtete.

Ich öffnete schnell die Tür und verschwand. Auf ein Gespräch mit dieser nervigen Dunstfigur konnte ich wirklich verzichten. Auf dem Weg hinunter in die Große Halle begegnete ich Ron.

„Hey Lavender! Alles klar?", er sah mich an und warf mir ein kleines Lächeln zu.

„Hm.. Geht.", brummte ich als Antwort.

Ron nickte. „Diese Umbridge… unmöglich. Diese bescheuerte, durchgeknallte,…"

„…mistige Mistkuh", beendete ich seinen Satz und grinste kurz.

Auch Ron grinste. „Hör nicht auf sie, ja? Versprich mir das! Harry sagt die Wahrheit. Und… und Cedric wurde garantiert nicht vom Blitz getroffen, oder so."

„Keine Angst! Ich glaube Harry. Cedric…", ich brach ab da ich schon wieder einen Tränenkloß in meinem Hals spürte.

„Schon gut.", sagte Ron schnell und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, die er jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden wieder wegzog.

Wir erreichten die Große Halle und setzten uns zu den anderen.

„Na Lavender, was zu futtern?" Fred wedelte mit einer Spaghetti vor meiner Nase herum. Ich drehte angewidert den Kopf weg, musste jedoch lachen. Ich war so froh, dass ich ihn hatte, dass ich alle hier hatte. Parvati, Hermine, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Katie… Sie versuchten mir bei jeder Gelegenheit ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern, mich abzulenken oder zu trösten. Sie waren so wunderbar. Ich war von so vielen wunderbaren Menschen umgeben. Nur der, für den ich alles getan hätte, um ihn bei mir zu haben, war nicht hier. Nicht bei mir. Und ich würde ihn auch nicht wiederkommen. Nie. Nie mehr.

Ich hielt die Luft an, da ich spürte, dass mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wisperte Parvati.

„Geht schon…", murmelte ich, zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und wandte mich dann dem Essen zu.


	2. Remember

Chapter two – Remember

_Völlig gedankenverloren starrte sie ihn an. Sie versank regelrecht in seinen Augen. Erst bei dem Schmerz, der sie plötzlich von ihrem Schienenbein aufwärts durchzuckte wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab._

„_Sag mal spinnst du?", fuhr Lavender ihre beste Freundin an._

„_Nein, ich rette dich.", antwortete diese abwinkend und nickte dann in die Richtung des Ravenclaw Tisches. _

_Lavender folgte dem Nicken und sah in die hasserfüllt blickenden Augen Cho Changs. Missgelaunt verdrehte Lavender die Augen und versuchte Cedric wieder zu fixieren, natürlich nicht, ohne Cho vorher ein gehässiges Grinsen hinüber zuwerfen. Doch Cedric war weg. _

„_So ein Mist!", fluchte Lavender leise und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Cho, die selbstzufrieden grinste._

„_Das nächste Mal, Süße.", giggelte Parvati und warf ihrer Freundin ein dümmliches Lächeln zu. _

_Lavender zuckte nur die Schultern und löffelte sich dann etwas von ihrem Essen in den Mund._

„Naa, wie war eure Wahrsagen-Stunde?", hörte ich Hermines Stimme hinter mir und Parvati, als wir die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

„Och, ganz nett.", sagte ich und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.

„Wobei Lavender geistig anscheinend ganz woanders war…", fügte Parvati verschwörerisch hinzu.

Dieser Kommentar brachte mich im ersten Moment zum Grinsen, löste dann aber einen schrecklichen Schmerzensstich in meiner Brust aus. Wütend verzog ich das Gesicht.

„Und wenn schon:", sagte ich schnippisch und verschwand eilenden Schrittes nach draußen.

Ich ging, so schnell es mir möglich war in die Richtung der Gewächshäuser und hoffte darauf, dass Professor Sprout schon da war, um meine merkwürdige Reaktion nicht erklären zu müssen.

Zu meinem Glück, war sie wirklich schon da. Mit höchster Konzentration wandte ich mich dem Unterricht zu und achtete nicht auf Parvati neben mir, die mir immer wieder fragende Blicke zuwarf.

[X.X.X]

_Wumm… und sie saß auf dem Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite._

„_Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Hier sind auch noch andere Leute auf den Gängen unterwegs.", motzte sie auf Knopfdruck los, ohne den Kopf zu heben._

„_Entschuldige."_

_Erschrocken hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne. Das konnte doch nicht SEINE Stimme gewesen sein. Langsam hob sie den Kopf an und sah in Cedrics lächelndes Gesicht._

„_Oh.. So war das nicht gemeint.", murmelte sie entschuldigend. War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet ihr so etwas passierte. Da hängt man schon seit Jahren einem Typen hinterher und dann, bei dem ersten Gespräch macht man ihn gleich blöd von der Seite an. Beschämt sah sie nach unten._

„_Schon gut. Ich hätte wirklich ein bisschen mehr aufpassen sollen.", sagte er zwinkernd und hielt ihr dann doch tatsächlich seine Hand hin._

_Sofort ergriff Lavender diese, ließ sie jedoch ruckartig wieder los, als sie bemerkte, wie verschwitzt ihre eigene Hand sich anfühlte. Möglichst unauffällig wischte sie diese an ihrem Umhang ab und griff dann ein weiteres Mal nach seiner immer noch ausgestreckten Hand. _

„_Danke.", sagte sie leise und grinste verlegen._

„_Kein Problem." Hach, sein Lächeln war einfach wundervoll und wieder drohte sie in seinen Augen zu versinken. „Ich bin übrigens Cedric Diggory.", stellte er sich vor, als wenn sie nicht wüsste, wer da vor ihr stand._

„_La.. Lav. Laven...", brachte sie stockend ein paar Buchstaben hervor und schlug sich dann die Hände vors Gesicht, atmete einmal tief durch und startet einen neuen Versuch. "Lavender Brown."_

„_Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Lavender. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Man sieht sich bestimmt noch mal." Verstohlen beobachtete sie, wie er sein Haar mit einer Kopfbewegung zurückwarf. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihm dabei durch seine Haare gewuschelt, aber noch ehe sie diesen Gedanken wirklich zu Ende bringen konnte, war er auch schon um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang verschwunden._

„Parvati? Parvati!" Entweder war sie wirklich so angetan von ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine oder mein kleiner Ausraster hatte das Fass bei ihr zum Überlaufen gebracht. Sie dachte nicht mal daran sich umzudrehen, geschweige denn anzuhalten und auf mich zu warten. Hermine jedoch warf mir einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und formte ein ‚später' mit ihren Lippen.

Okay, wenn Parvati so überempfindlich sein wollte. War mir doch egal.

„Hey Harry, hey Ron!". Gut, suchte ich mir einfach jemand anderes zum Reden.

„Hey Lavender...", antwortete Harry und sein Blick huschte kurz zu Parvati und dann zu mir.

Ich tat so, als ob ich es nicht bemerkte. „Wie geht's denn so?"

„Also, mir geht's gut. Ich hab nur Hunger.", sagte Ron grinsend.

Harry nickte. „Mir geht's auch super."

„Aber jetzt sag mal Harry, meinst du nicht auch, dass die das in dem Spiel etwas überbewertet haben? Ich mein, so schlimm war das Foul jetzt auch nicht. Das der Typ dabei vom Besen fällt kann doch keiner ahnen…" Und schon hatte ich mich wieder aus ihrem Gespräch ausgeklinkt. Quidditch war nun wirklich keins meiner Lieblingsthemen. Nicht nur, dass es mich nicht interessierte, aber außerhalb des Quidditchplatzes war es für mich unwichtig.

„Hallo Lavender!" Etwas erschrocken fuhr ich herum und entdeckte Ginny, die hinter mir stand.

„Oh, hi Ginny!", sagte ich freudig. „Na, wie geht's?"

„Och gut soweit. Und dir?"

„Ja, mir auch.", antwortete ich nickend.

„Sag mal… dieses Wochenende dürfen wir ja schon nach Hogsmeade." Ginny legte eine Pause ein.

„Jaah?", fragte ich schließlich, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Na ja, ich hab ein Date mit Michael. Michael Corner. Und ich brauch noch was zum Anziehen. Und da dachte ich, vielleicht kannst du mir beim Aussuchen helfen?" Sie warf mir einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.

Ich grinste sie an. „Klar, gerne doch." Mit der Frage hatte ich nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber ich freute mich riesig, darüber, dass sie mir in Sachen Mode anscheinend vertraute.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie begeistert. „Super! Dann könntest du mir beim Make-up vielleicht auch gleich helfen?"

„Natürlich.", sagte ich, lächelte und hakte mich bei ihr ein. „Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal von Michael."

[X.X.X]

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mit Ginny so gut verstehen könnte. Gut, es reichte noch lange nicht, als dass sie mit Parvati mithalten hätte können, aber es war doch irgendwie ein schönes Gespräch gewesen. Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie seit dem Ende letzten Schuljahrs mit Michael zusammen war. Mir lag die Frage auf der Zunge, ob sie denn nicht immer noch auf Harry stand, aber ich verkniff sie mir fürs Erste. Ich würde sie ja in Hogsmeade noch mal fragen können.

Parvati hatte mich den ganzen Abend hindurch weiter ignoriert und nur mit Hermine geredet. Meine Entschuldigungsversuche blockte sie ab, in dem sie sagte sie müsse zur Toilette oder sonst wo hin. Irgendwann war ich resigniert zu Bett gegangen. Streitereien zwischen Parvati und mir waren nichts Neues, aber trotzdem frustrierte es mich, nicht mit ihr reden zu können.

Als ich Schritte vor der Tür unseres Schlafsaals vernahm machte ich die Augen zu. Wenn Parvati mich ignorieren konnte, dann konnte ich sie genauso gut ignorieren.  
Ich hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und widerstand dem Drang die Augen einen Spalt zu offnen.

„Lavender?" Das war eindeutig nicht Parvatis Stimme.

Ich schlug die Augen auf. „Mhhm?", machte ich und blickte in Hermines Gesicht.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Parvati treibt mich zum Wahnsinn. Nicht eine Minute kann sie die Klappe halten. Ich hab noch nicht mal die Hälfte meiner Hausaufgaben fertig.", jammerte sie.

„Sie will doch nicht mit mir reden. Ich hab's ja versucht. Aber jetzt bin ich müde und will schlafen. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja morgen beruhigt.", sagte ich leichthin und drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

„Das ihr zwei auch immer so stur sein müsst!", sagte Hermine genervt und verschwand wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

Die hatte gut Reden. Als wenn sie nicht mit allen Hausaufgaben fertig sein könnte. Aber nein, sie muss ja alles immer bis zur Perfektion erledigen. Ich dagegen hatte den Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei halb fertig und würde mir den Rest morgen beim Frühstück zusammenspinnen. Wahrsagen hatte ich mit größter Sorgfalt erledigt und auch Zaubertränke hatte ich zu meiner Zufriedenheit gelöst. Die Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konnte sich die Gewitterhexe sonst wo hin stecken und den Aufsatz für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe würde ich morgen einfach bei Hermine abschreiben. Im Gegenzug dafür, würde ich mit Parvati reden. Alles gar kein Problem.

[X.X.X]

Es war überhaupt nicht schwer Hermine zu überreden mir ihre Hausaufgaben zu geben.

„Ich gebe dir alles was du willst, aber bitte vertrag dich wieder mit Parvati. Und zwar sofort!" Das war ihr einziger Wunsch.

Ich nickte und sah mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Schließlich entdeckte ich sie, wie sie mit einem Mädchen, das eine Klasse unter uns war, redete.

„Parvati? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte ich, als ich direkt hinter ihr stand. „Bitte."

Parvati drehte sich zu mir um. „Schön, was ist?", fragte sie und wirkte etwas gelangweilt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich neulich so angefahren hab und einfach abgehauen bin. Das war bescheuert.", sagte ich kleinlaut. „Es war nur… Die Abwesenheit, die du erwähnt hast… na ja, ich hab an Cedric gedacht und es war so, als wäre er wieder bei mir. Es war so real.", sagte ich und mir schossen Tränen in den Augen.

Parvati jedoch sagte nichts, sondern nahm mich schweigend in den Arm. „Entschuldige. Ich hätte das wissen sollen.", murmelte sie schließlich.

Über Parvatis Schulter hinweg sah ich Hermine, die sichtlich erleichtert aussah und ihren Aufsatz für mich auf den Tisch legte. Ich befreite mich vorsichtig aus Parvatis Umarmung und lächelte sie an.

„Na dann, lasst euch nicht länger stören.", sagte ich zu ihr und dem Mädchen und machte mich daran die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben.

_Sie saß in der Bibliothek und lernte. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Doch sein Bild ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht eine der vielen Anweisungen zum Zaubertränke mischen merken. Immer wieder sah sie diese unendlich tollen Augen. Sie seufzte resigniert und las sich zum wiederholten Mal, die Anweisungen durch._

„_So ein Mist.", murmelte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken wieder abdrifteten._

„_Alles okay, Lavender?" Sie wagte es nicht aufzuschauen. War das seine Stimme gewesen oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? _

_Schließlich gewann die Neugier und sie blickte zu ihm auf. Sie sah seinen fragenden Blick und begriff erst dann, dass sie diejenige war, die er angesprochen hatte. _

„_Alles bestens.", sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist nur… Ich kann mir diesen Zaubertränkemist nicht merken.", erklärte sie und errötete leicht._

„_Zeig mal her.", antwortete Cedric, setzte sich neben sie und schaute in das Buch. „Hm… wenn du willst helfe ich dir. Ich bin zwar auch kein Genie, was Zaubertränke angeht, aber dieses Thema hatten wir letztes Schuljahr auch. Ich wird's dir erklären und kann dir später noch meine alten Notizen geben, wenn du magst."_

_Lavender nickte stumm. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Er wollte später tatsächlich noch mal mit ihr reden. Ihr sogar seine Notizen geben. _

„_Danke.", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte. „Das wäre wirklich super. Ich darf das nicht schon wieder verhauen."_

_Lavender strahlte noch mehr, als sie das sich ausbreitende Lächeln auf Cedrics Gesicht sah._

„_Okay. Wollen wir gleich anfangen? Ich hätte Zeit.", schlug er vor._

„_Gerne." Sie nickte begeistert._

_Die beiden saßen mehrere Stunden zusammen in der Bibliothek und Cedric erklärte alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Am Ende konnte Lavender sogar die Zutatenliste auswendig._

„_Danke! Tausend Dank! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte.", sagte sie._

„_Ist doch kein Problem. Ich bring dir gleich noch die Notizen vorbei. Treffen wir uns so gegen halb 9 in der Eingangshalle?", fragte er und blickte sie mit seinen wundervollen Augen an._

„_In Ordnung.", stimmte Lavender zu._

„_Bis nachher dann.", sagte Cedric leise zu ihr und verließ dann die Bibliothek._

_Lavender blieb wie verzaubert auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Sie war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht, so weit sie sich erinnern konnte._

[X.X.X]

„LAVENDER! STEH ENDLICH AUF!"

Missmutig zog ich mir meine Decke über den Kopf. „Sei ruhig!", murmelte ich.

Ich war noch viel zu müde. Die letzte Nacht war einfach grausam gewesen. Erst zu kalt, dann zu warm und schließlich hatte ich wieder Cedrics Gesicht vor mir.

„Jetzt komm schon. Das Frühstück ist gleich vorbei. Und wenn du zu spät zu Verwandlung kommst, dann macht McGonagall Hackfleisch aus dir.", sagte Parvati und zog an meiner Bettdecke, an der ich mich allerdings mit aller Kraft festhielt.

„Na warte…", hörte ich sie murmeln und keine zwei Sekunden später ergoss sich eine kalte Dusche über mich. Ich saß Kerzengerade im Bett.

„Bist du bescheuert?", fragte ich entgeistert und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Parvati zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und schon war ich wieder trocken – und wach.

„Mach das nie wieder.", maulte ich und kletterte aus meinem Bett.

„Steh das nächste Mal halt einfach früher auf. Und jetzt mach schnell!"

Parvati hatte Recht gehabt. McGonagall schien noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich pünktlich gekommen war. Meine Schnecke war sogar fast komplett verschwunden. Außer Hermine und mir hatte auch Kate, die in unserem Haus war, Hauspunkte abgesahnt, da sie das Pult unter der Schnecke zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte.

„Miss Brown?", riss mich McGonagalls Stimme aus meinem und Parvatis Gespräch.

Fragend sah ich sie an. War der Unterricht denn nicht vorüber? Durfte man in ihrem Klassenraum jetzt gar nicht mehr reden?

„Miss Brown, könnten sie bitte zu mir kommen?", bat sie mich und ich ging brav wie ich war nach vorne.

„Was gibt es denn, Professor?", fragte ich und machte mir nun ernsthaft Sorgen.

„Ganz ruhig, Kind!", sagte McGonagall, die mir wohl ansah, dass ich mich unsicher fühlte. „Ich habe hier einen Brief für sie."

Das war alles? Ein Brief?

„Wieso ist er nicht heute Morgen beim Frühstück gekommen?", fragte ich.

„Es lag ein Brief für Professor Dumbledore dabei und ich denke sie verstehen, dass er seinen Brief zu erst bekommen hat.", antworte sie.

„Okay.", sagte ich und machte eine Mischung aus Schulterzucken und Kopfnicken. „Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte ich schließlich noch.

Ich sah deutlich, wie McGonagall schluckte. „Von Mr. Und Mrs. Diggory.", sagte sie mit fast heiserer Stimme.

Ich öffnete den Mund und zog Zischend Luft ein. Es war, also ob mir der Hals zugeschnürt war. Was wollten sie von mir? Machten sie mich für alles verantwortlich? Verständnislos blickte ich Professor McGonagall an.

„Lesen sie den Brief heute Abend, wenn sie alleine sind." Sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab mir den Brief. „Es wird schon wieder, Kind. Irgendwann.", säuselte sie.

Ich nickte kurz und wand mich dann aus ihrem Griff. „Danke!", murmelte ich und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Ich atmete schwer, als ich beim Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung ankam. Parvati wartete bereits auf mich.

„Was war los?", fragte sie und musterte mich.

„Nichts. Sie wollte mir nur mitteilen, dass es sie freut, dass ich mich schulisch verbessert hab. Sonst nichts weiter.", log ich und wandte den Blick ab.

„Wirklich?", bohrte Parvati.

„Ja, wirklich!", antwortete ich nachdrücklich und machte ihr mit meinem gereizten Unterton klar, dass ich nichts weiter zu sagen hatte.

Die Stunde bei Umbridge war sinnlos, wie auch die zuvor. Wir lasen in unserem Buch und Umbridge beobachtete uns mit Genugtuung.

Auch der Rest des Vormittags verlief ereignislos. Neville ließ seinen Kessel in Zaubertränke explodieren und bekam fünf Punkte abgezogen.

Beim Mittagessen setzte Ginny sich zu mir.

„Hey!", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Hallo Ginny!", grüßte ich begeistert, während Parvati ihr nur kurz zunickte und sich dann zu Hermine wandte.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Ginny, zuckte dann allerdings mit den Schultern. „Auch egal. Ich wollte nur noch mal fragen, ob jetzt alles in Ordnung geht. Wegen dem Kleid mein ich. Also du hast Zeit am nächste Wochenende, oder?", plapperte sie los.

Ich nickte. „Ja, geht alles klar. Nur du und ich." Wie ich das allerdings Parvati sagen sollte, die scheinbar nicht viel von Ginny hielt, wusste ich noch nicht. Aber Ginny und ich würden sicher nicht den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein.

„Danke, danke, danke! Ich bin soo aufgeregt. Das ist wirklich nicht normal für mich.", meinte sie und lachte.

Ich stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln einen wütenden Blick von Parvati.

„Wie war eure Stunde bei Umbridge heute?", fragte Ginny und riss mich damit aus meinen Überlegungen um Parvati.

„Wie die davor. Wir lesen und sie passt auf, grinst wie eine fette, warzige Sumpfkuh vor sich hin.", sagte ich, gerade so laut, dass Ginny mich verstehen konnte.

„Ja, sie ist furchtbar. Aber sie wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat, dass sie uns so behandelt.", meinte Ginny und grinste.

Ich sah sie fragend an, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Danach schwiegen wir und wandten uns unserem Essen zu.

Es war schön, nichts sagen zu müssen. Einfach nur nachzudenken. Doch unwillkürlich kam mir der Brief der Diggorys in den Sinn. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mir Vorwürfe machen würden, dass ich nicht genug auf Cedric aufgepasst hätte. Ich seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

„_Schon wieder fleißig am Lernen?" Sie hatte gehofft ihn hier wieder zu treffen. Sie war heute absichtlich in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte gehofft, er käme vorbei. Und sie hatte Glück gehabt er war hier. Und er sprach mit ihr. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vielleicht auch antworten sollte._

„_Ja, klar. Ich kann momentan keine Trolle riskieren.", antwortete sie._

_Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie sein Lächeln sah. Zum dahin schmelzen. _

„_Ich wünschte, ich wäre so fleißig wie du..", sagte er und grinste._

‚_So fleißig bin ich gar nicht. Noch nicht einen Satz aus diesem Buch hab ich gelesen.', dachte sie und lächelte ihn geistesabwesend an. Sie war schon völlig in seinen Augen versunken._

„_Lavender?", hörte sie seine Stimme und richtete sich abrupt auf._

„_Entschuldige. Ich bin wohl.. etwas fertig, vom Lernen.", log sie und grinste verlegen._

„_Hm, dann werde ich dich jetzt davon ablenken. Komm mit, wir gehen raus!" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und Lavender fühlte sich, als schwebte sie au Wolken._

_Sie griff nach seiner Hand und stand von dem Stuhl auf. Gemeinsam und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen die beiden nach draußen. Normalerweise war Lavender so eine Stille peinlich, aber diese hier war angenehm. Einfach perfekt. Draußen vor dem Portal ließ er ihre Hand los._

„_Schön heute, oder?", fragte er und ging langsam die Treppen hinunter._

„_Ja, wunderschön.", hauchte Lavender und lächelte. _

_Das Wetter war wirklich wunderschön. Keine Wolke war am Himmel und es war angenehm warm. Sie folgte Cedric und setzte sich schließlich zu ihm in den Schatten eines alten Baumes._

[X.X.X]


End file.
